


It's Hard

by ziamishot



Category: Liam - Fandom, One Direction (Band), Zayn - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziamishot/pseuds/ziamishot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story about two guys (Zayn Malik and Liam Payne) who fall in love but can't tell anyone because they're afraid of losing fans and that people are going to discriminate them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard

   -I'm late, I'm late-Liam said worried. He had a date with the five guys at Harry's at 20h and it was already 20h 20m he was never late but today he was tired, he was just going to see his best friend Zayn Malik who was by the way really hot. He only got there at 21h. -I'm sorry-he said when he arrived he hugged them but Zayn's hug took more time Liam looked at him and noticed he was still in his boxers and his big t-shirt he could see his muscled leg and his sexy feet.

**Harry:** He slept here!

**Zayn:** Oh, yes sorry about that Harry.

**Harry:** It's OK, you can count on me, go take a bath I'm going to start cooking.

When Zayn left the room, Liam looked mad surely because of the crush he has on Zayn sense the XFactor ended. Harry was the only one that knew Liam was in love with Zayn. So when he saw Liam's face he said:

**Harry:** Are you mad?

**Liam:** Of course he slept here the night you know I likee him.

**Harry:** I'm sorry, he wasn't OK he droped by and he was drunk so he fell asleep here and he's hangovering, he couldn't drive. Sorry.

**Liam:** OK, don't do that again.

**Harry:** I won't, sorry again.

   Liam sat on the couch with Louis and Niall they were watching football he was trying to concentrate but he couldn't stop thinking about zayn's thick cock in the bath, he's abs and the idea of having that thick big cock in his ass his mouth and everywhere was just disconcerting. Twenty minutes pasted.

**Zayn:** Harry, I forgot to bring a towel can you bring one.

**Harry:** I'm still cooking Liam will.

Liam smiled rose from the couch and while he was going to the bathroom he whispered in Harry's ear: 

**Liam:** Thank you.

**Harry:** Welcome- Harry whispered back in Liam's ear.

**Liam:** Where are the towels?

**Harry:** They're in my bedroom's closet.

   Liam got the towels and entered the bathroom, there he was the GreekGod standing in front of him with nothing covering his body he couldn't stop admiring that holy body his cock was even thicker than he thought, in that moment Liam just wanted to get on his knees and show what he was good doing to man like Zayn he was thinking a thousand things to say that moment to be able to grab that cock and play with it

**Zayn:** The towel...

**Liam:** Sorry. Here you go!

**Zayn:** What were you thinking about?

**Liam:** Nothing...

**Zayn:** You know you're telling me someday, right?

**Liam:** Believe me I am...

**Zayn:** Do you have a new girlfriend?

**Liam:** No not at all...

**Zayn:** Thanks for the towel I have to dress now, we will talk at dinner.

   Liam couldn't stop admiring that super hot body

**Zayn:** Leave, or do you want to watch me dress- Zayn said funny.

**Liam:** Sorry, I was overthinking again we will talk at dinner.

  


End file.
